


Eggs in the Freezer

by DocGyara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Belly Kink, Birth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Frieza Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Gen, Lizardfolk, Mpreg, Oviposition, Parthenogenetic, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tsundere Frieza (Dragon Ball), Unplanned Pregnancy, femboy, labor, parthenogenesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Frieza always assumed he would go through his entire life without entering a period of fecundity, it wasn't uncommon for members of his people to never reproduce. When that time finally did come, he knew he was in for an ordeal that would last far longer than five minutes.
Kudos: 11





	Eggs in the Freezer

An angry voice resounded through the capital ship of the Frieza Force.  
"What you're insinuating is impossible!"  
"You're the proper age for it."  
"But it's Age 775! I'm too old for this!"  
"Are you accounting for the years you were dead, Lord Frieza?"

The space emperor took a moment to do some mental calculations. He was well aware that when one of his people reached a certain age, there was a chance they would enter their fecund period and start parthenogenetically producing fertile eggs. He just never thought it would happen to him. He narrowed his eyes at the short blue woman who had been his lifelong caretaker.

"T-That may very well be the case, Berryblue! But some members of my race go their entire lives without laying even a single egg!"  
"That's true Lord Frieza. But your father did. Twice, in fact." Berryblue said, remaining deadpan.  
"Your claims are utterly baseless! Something else must be wrong with me." He insisted.  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, why don't you describe your symptoms to me again."  
Frieza sighed. "Very well, if you insist. First, I'm constantly hungry all throughout the day. Second, I often find myself growing tired and sluggish easily. Third, I've been feeling very bloated and my armor keeps getting tighter and tighter."  
"And where, exactly, is your armor getting more tight?"  
"Around my midsection and my hips, I told you already!"  
"Mmhmm. And what do you think these mean, when considered all together?"  
"There's simply no way that I'm carrying an egg!" He protested yet again.  
"I had this exact same discussion with King Cold before your older brother was born. He refused to believe that he was in a family way for quite some time, too. Of course, by the time you were on the way, he knew what to expect."  
"I simply cannot be p-p-p-"  
"Pregnant?"  
"I am not pregnant! I simply am not!" The emperor pouted.  
"And exactly when will you finally accept the truth, Lord Frieza? Before or after you've given birth? Perhaps by the time your son has learned to speak?"

Frieza growled, completely embarrassed at the very concept that he might be expecting. His mind was racing as it tried to grasp the new reality he was faced with. This had to stay a secret, he couldn't let any of his minions know that this was happening.

"Fine! Just for the sake of argument! Let's say I was p-p-" He stuttered.  
"Pregnant."  
"Yes. Let's say I was p-pregnant. How long would I be, er, effected by this condition?"  
"Well, since the royal family are mutants, and based on how it was for your father, your pregnancy will progress much faster than average for a member of your race, roughly half of an Age, or 26 weeks. And you're likely several weeks into it already, so maybe closer to 22 or even 20."  
"Is there anything else I need to know about being, ugh, pregnant? Theoretically."  
"Well, eating nutritious food and staying well rested would be your priority. No wine, either, it's bad for the baby. And you'd need to avoid anything strenuous or dangerous. That means no brawling with your little monkey friends. Besides, you wouldn't want them knowing that you were in such a delicate state, would you?"  
"Delicate?! How dare you call me delicate?!" His eyes flared at her.  
"Only for as long as you're carrying the little prince in your belly, Lord Frieza."  
He paused at the sound of that phrase. "The little prince?"  
"Of course. Your firstborn son would naturally be the prince of your empire and the heir to your throne."  
"I had not considered that this...thing...growing in me would be my heir."  
"Did you have some objection to continuing your royal line, Lord Frieza?"  
"No! I just never expected to, er, be expecting! I've only known that I was pregnant for five minutes, Berryblue. I need some time to adjust to the idea."  
"Take as much time as you need, but you've only got a few months to get comfortable with the concept of pregnancy before, well, before it's time to welcome our new prince."  
"I can't believe this is happening to me. How humiliating." He sighed deeply. "But my people have a low population as it is, and as Emperor I must ensure that the royal line continues. I'll have to take responsibility."  
Berryblue smiled. "That's a much more mature response to the situation, Lord Frieza."  
"Berryblue! You are under orders to tell absolutely no one else about this! I'm going to stay inside my quarters, and you'll be bringing me everything I need until this is all over with!"  
"I don't see how that's much different than usual."  
"No one is allowed to know that I am, ugh, expecting a child. Not even Kikono. I'll make a formal announcement when my heir arrives."  
"Very well. I think this concludes your medical exam. Do you need anything else?"  
"No. I would like to be left alone with my thoughts."  
"As you wish. Call me if you need anything."

Berryblue exited Frieza's quarters, leaving the pregnant emperor alone to sulk. He put his hands on the gentle swell of his midsection, unable to deny his pregnancy any longer. He would have to say goodbye to his youthful, slender form as his body adapted to it's fecund state.

"So this is to be my fate, a bloated belly and, ugh, child-bearing hips." He groaned miserably. This was going to be a long and awful experience.

The next few weeks were a period of adjustment. Frieza staying in his hover pod to obscure his steadily expanding belly and relaying all his messages through video. He had become quite ravenously hungry at times, having larger meals delivered to his quarters more regularly. He also had regular check-ups with Berryblue to ensure that everything was progressing normally.

Frieza sighed, standing naked in front of a mirror, looking at his swollen, rounded stomach, he was already at least two months into his pregnancy and it was already too large to hide with armor alone. In fact, his normal set of armor had already grown far too tight. He had spent some amount of time this morning struggling to get it on, but it was hopeless with all the changes to his body. Not only was his belly in the way, there was the widening of his hips, the thickening of his thighs and the rounding of his backside, as his body prepared for childbirth, it was hopeless.

"How embarrassing, I can't even dress myself due to you. And I suspect that the way you're making me eat isn't helping the situation. What I wouldn't give for a glass of wine right now. Of course, I can't quite do that at present, with you to concern myself with. This ordeal better be worth my misery."

He sighed again, as much as he would enjoy some wine at the moment, it looked as if he had already indulged in a few gallons of his favorite drink.

"Yes, that's the first thing I'll do after I've laid this accursed egg, I'm going to help myself to a generous glass of the finest vintage I can find. Perhaps two or three."

Frieza continued to brood in his quarters for the following weeks as his pregnancy progressed, his belly growing ever larger. Nothing in his wardrobe would cover his changing body and he utterly refused to order new clothing. Resigned to being naked, he spent every day in his fourth form, he had a leaner build in his final form anyway. Unfortunately that only seemed to accentuate his egg-laden body. But he might as well be as comfortable as possible despite the inconvenience of his swollen belly.

He couldn't even fit in his hoverchair anymore, which was a an annoyance due to his ever increasing weight and widening waistline. It wasn't a terrible burden on it's own, but his stomach had gotten so bulky that it was becoming a source of frustration just to walk around, his normally confident steps reduced to an undignified waddle. 

The pregnant space emperor had taken to spending more time in the mirror, thinking over his condition, and though he was loathe to admit it, he was slow growing more comfortable with the idea of his status a father-to-be. He was still upset about the belly, though, it had already doubled in size since he had to abandon his armor and it was growing larger by the day.

"How big are you going to get before this is all over? I already can't even imagine giving birth to something as large as you are now and Berryblue says I've still got a few months to go." He groaned. "Are you even paying attention to me? I am your father and I demand you listen when I'm speaking!"

Then, as if on cue, he felt a sudden stirring inside his belly, and a strong kick from his little passenger.

"Oof! What was that?! How dare you kick me, you insolent whelp?!" The baby responded to the shouting with an even stronger kick. "Oof! The impudence!" His frown slowly turned into a smirk. "Although, I must admit those kicks are rather strong. Maybe you'll be worthwhile after all." 

He put both hands on his belly and started to rub it gently, feeling all the activity of the life growing within his body. "My little prince." He said in a fond tone. "How does that sound? You'll be the prince of an entire empire and eventual inheritor of my throne. What do you have to say to that?" The baby responded with another strong kick. 

"I suppose I'll have to think of a name before you arrive. Something appropriate for a member of the royal family. Whenever it is that you're due to arrive, that is." He continued absentmindedly stroking his large, swollen pregnant belly. "At any rate, the sooner this is over, the better it is for both of us."

The remaining weeks of the space emperor's pregnancy seemed to drag on forever, he hoped this experience would be reaching it's end, but each day he only got larger and heavier. His response to this was to spend most of his time lounging in bed. When he did attempt to move around, he had to support his lower back with his hands as he waddled around his quarters. His body had fully prepared itself for childbirth, with hips that were wider than ever. He was sure that his well-rounded backside and thickened thighs were a result of his fecund state, at least he told himself that.

Most prominent of all was by this point was his truly massive midsection. It was larger even than those Namekian dragon balls he once coveted so direly, he looked as if he had swallowed two or three of the accursed things. His little prince had only gotten more active in recent days as well, his belly often shaking and wobbling from all of the baby's movement. 

Between the constant kicking and the sheer size of his pregnant belly, Frieza had even started to wonder if he was carrying more than one egg, but that was exceedingly rare, probably not even worth considering. Giving birth to one baby would be more than enough strife without imagining himself pregnant with an entire clutch of eggs.

Finally, when it seemed like his ordeal would never end, Frieza was woken up by unexpectedly furious movement from inside his belly.

"Ugh! What do you think you're doing?! It's far too early for this much activity!"

He grumpily sat up in bed, watching his overgrown pregnant belly shake and wobble as his offspring assaulted him with internal kicks, wondering once again when this ongoing annoyance would be over. He soon got his answer when he felt a sudden sharp pain, followed by a gush of fluid flowing out from between his legs and splashing onto the floor.

His first thoughts where to try not panic. "Curses! When I said I wanted this to be over I didn't expect it to happen right now! I need to call Berryblue!"

Frieza struggled to get out of bed with the burden of his gigantic midsection, supporting his back with both hands as he managed to get to his feet and awkwardly waddle towards the communication unit as the painful contractions continued. He activated it and made a ship-wide broadcast, with video from the shoulders up only, of course.

"Attention minions! I, your emperor, Lord Frieza, am announcing the imminent arrival of my son, your new prince. For unrelated reasons, I require the presence of Berryblue in my quarters immediately. That is all, continue with your duties."

He shut off the communicator and immediately grabbed his midsection, grunting in pain from the increasing intensity of contractions. It was fortunate that he managed to not wince on camera, but just barely, as the sharp pains steadily worsened. He sat back down on his bed, attempting to make himself comfortable.

Though it was only a few minutes wait, Frieza was getting quite impatient by the time Berryblue arrived.

"I don't know what took you so long, this is urgent! I think the baby is coming!"  
"Are you having sudden sharp pains that are getting closer together?"  
Frieza groaned, hands clutching his belly as another contraction hit his body, the strongest one yet.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She moved over next to the bed. "The important thing is to remain calm, every species in the universe manages to do this, and you'll be no different."  
"How long is this going to take?! I want this to be over with!"  
"Well, when did the pain start?"  
"It's been five minutes, roughly. I wasn't counting!"  
"In that case, we should get you into the proper position, it's best that you squat with your back up against the bedframe, it'll be the most comfortable method. Your body has been getting itself ready for this moment this entire time, all you need to do is let nature take it's course."  
He growled in annoyance. "How undignified. Hopefully this won't take long."

Frieza got into the recommended position, while Berryblue inspected him. She could see that his birth canal was already fully dilated, meaning delivery would shortly follow.

"It's nearly time, the pain is going to get worse before it gets better, but you need to focus on pushing."  
"Worse? How much worse?!" He moaned ruefully as labor pains got into full swing.  
"Is the mighty Lord Frieza afraid of the pain from something as simple as laying an egg? I thought you were raised to have more fortitude than that." She chuckled a bit.  
"I-I-I most certainly am not! I just want a swift end to this misery!"  
"In that case, control your temper and focus on what needs to be done." She said flatly. "Now breathe. Breathe and push."

Frieza tried to focus on the task at hand, despite the severe labor pains. His breathing was heavy and he had sweat running down his skin, but he finally felt the egg moving down his birth canal. He kept pushing, gritting his teeth at the pain and trying not to scream, before finally there was a wet plop and a large, soft-shelled, bone-white egg slid out from between his legs. Fortunately, Berryblue was there to catch it and place it gently on the floor.

"There now, that wasn't so bad. Was it?"  
"Well, I have experienced worse pains in my life, but it was still utterly dreadful!"

The space emperor only had a few minutes to catch his breath, before the pain returned.

"Augh! Berryblue, I can feel something happening! The pain is back!"  
The woman maintained her calm demeanor. "Oh dear, I was afraid this might happen."  
"Afraid what might happen?!" He demanded an explanation.  
"Well, your stomach had grown very large, Lord Frieza. Larger than it should've for just one egg."  
"What?! Are you saying there's going to be more?! How many more?!"  
"I can't say for sure, but at least one." She sighed. "It's best to just steel yourself, this delivery is far from over."  
Frieza groaned from a combination of the worsening labor pains and the seemingly endless misery of the situaiton. "Curses! How long must I endure this?!"

When he felt the urge to push again, he gritted his teeth and followed his instincts, hoping to get this all over as soon as possible. The pain was intense and he was getting more tired by the second, but eventually he delivered a second egg, identical to the first one. 

His hopes for an end to the suffering were dashed when the labor pains came back yet again. Frieza was already sore and fatigued from giving birth to the first two, but now he could feel a third coming. This birth was taking even longer than the first two, he practically felt himself being split in two as he struggled to push out yet another egg. The pain was worse than ever as he felt the egg moving down his birth canal, he could tell that this one was even larger than the first two, much to his dismay. 

The strain of this delivery pushed him to his limit, but he laid his third egg, notably larger than the others, and the pain in his body slowly started to fade. His belly had also shrunken down significantly, hopefully it was all over. Minutes passed with no more labor pains, and he finally felt like he could relax. He slumped on the floor, back still pressed against the bedframe.

Berryblue smiled. "There now, you survived. You're still in one piece and you've delivered three healthy eggs. Multiple births are quite the rarity, and you should consider this a blessing."  
"It doesn't feel like a blessing! It feels like I spent three hours in pure agony as I struggled to push out three stupid giant eggs!"  
"If you've still got the energy to complain, it can't have been that bad." She chuckled.  
"Hrmph. Don't test my patience, Berryblue! If I weren't so grateful for your assistance delivering my son...sons...you would be in quite a bit of trouble right now."  
"Yes, Lord Frieza. I do appreciate your graciousness despite your awful ordeal. Now, you should just try to make yourself comfortable. I'll bring your eggs to the medbay where they can be properly taken care of. The hard part is all over for you and you deserve to rest."  
"Yes, yes. Rest sounds more than ideal." 

Frieza slowly crawled up into his bed, splaying out on it, limp from exhaustion. He swiftly felt himself drifting off to sleep, his last thoughts being that he'll need to come up with three names now. And no more in the future, he desperately hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is a little weird, but sometimes you get a weird idea and you gotta run with it. Hope you had fun!
> 
> Feel free to stop by my Discord server, if you'd like.
> 
> https://discord.gg/BePeVDK


End file.
